Allen has a twin sister
by yukiwalker12
Summary: What if allen had a sister that was suposed to be dead? And what if she also was a Noah ( not awakend yet) and not just any Noah the Noah that can heal a wound from inocence and is able to control the heat! Will she join her brother and help him destory the milleniam earl or will she work with the earl to defeat the black order and her brother the fourteenth(allen)
1. Chapter 1

Allen has a twin! (prologue)** I don't own d. Grayman or any of the characters** ** except natsume and Yuki Also the 15th I own as well **

Its been 3 months since Allen left the order. The order got a lead on him but they failed to catch him. And I know most likely the fourteenth has began to take over Allen I know this because i can feel the Akuma they are chasing the fourteenth in side Allen. After all this war will never end it is ever lasting. And now I'm starting to see and hear things I hear something or someone calling me but not by my name by some one else's name and that name was Yuki the name no one real name...and I am also being taken over when ever the fourteenth shows Allen a memory I see the same one but in a different point of view maybe this is fate that my brother and I become Noah. Who knows but what I do know is that this battle is about to get more interesting ( end)  
*:.｡..｡.:*･'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*  
**Hello** **everyone reading this story I just want to say that this is my first story (published) on fan-fiction^_^ an I hope you enjoy it and I do not own d. Grayman or any of the characters except Yuki/ Natsume walker/ cross now on with the story and the 1 months Is after the three months later in the prologue.**  
1 months later  
Hey Johnny I want to ask you something if I become the fourteenth will you go back to the order? Allen asks hoping he says yes.

I don't know if you do become the fourteenth ill probably be killed by you Johnny says a little worried

Allen sits down on the fountain behind him and let's out a deep sai ill be back he says getting up from the fountain

. Wait where are you going I'm coming with says trying to keep him from running off.

So with Johnny tagging along he goes to the red light district Allen? Why are we in the red light district you're not turning in to general cross too are you? he asks hoping it's not true

Allen doesn't say anything he stops walking and just stands there then he opens his mouth and says that one pointing to the sign that says bunny tail house master owes 300 guineas ill start there. He says

hey Allen why are we here?

to make money of course we have to eat right?

But why the red light district? Johnny asks

because I'm paying off masters debts you can help but I don't know if they will let you help out with business you might be able to wash dishes. Now let's go Allen says walking over to the bunny tail house with Johnny close behind.

They walk through the door and are greeted by two women with a bunny tail and ears welcome to the bunny tail house follow me the one on the left says ill show you to your seat before Allen could say a word she started walking so they followed her and sat at the seat she showed them  
The girls will be out in a minute is there anything I can get you to drink? She asks um no thanks can I speak to your manager please

she's not one of the girls sorry. The waitress said

Allen let's out a deep sai no I mean can I talk to her please Allen says using the playboy act that he saw his master use when he was getting information about something.  
But the only difference was that since allen was 15 it was way cuter and not many people can resist it. Um sure ill get her now and here come the girls oh and one of them is new so go easy on her please. I hadn't looked to see who it was I'm supposed to talk to but when I did I froze and thought to my self I can't let him know its me so I take on the Natsume act and sit next to him allen- I cut my self off quickly and say you're so cute boy what are you fifteen? I ask knowing the answer

yea acutely I am he says

how cute what's your name? I ask he hesitates because you never know when someone works for the order

it's Allen

what a cute name mines Sakura if there's anything you need just ask me k I say winking at him

um sure Also you look a lot like my friend natsume are you sisters or something? He asks

thankfully I was saved by the manager you wanted to see me kid? She asks um yes I'm here to pay off my masters debt his name is I know the one the one that has the highest debt Owned Cross Marian right she says interrupting him

oh and Sakura you shifts done and here's the money you get. She says

thank you miss Manger.  
Don't thank me you worked hard this past week now co enjoy the rest of your day and you don't need to come back you paid half of it I'll let you off the hook for the rest.

The manager says thank you so much I say then quickly leave now about his debt it's already been manager says.

what do to mean it's already been paid Allen says confused that someone paid it.

Yes you know the girl Sakura?

Yes he says she paid it oh ok thanks Allen says and your names Allen right you honestly look just like her it's strange really.

I finished Getting changed and then I walked out of the changing room and walk towards the door and walk outside only to be stopped by Kanda.

So beansport where have you been I thought you ran off Kanda says

I'm not who you're looking for he's in their I point to the door when I see him coming towards the door I say bye to Kanda and run out of the red light district and to the place I was staying I plopped down on the bed and instantly fell asleep when I fell asleep the spell master cast for me to hide my identity wore off. It had been about an hr later when I heard someone knock on my door I was too tired to go open it so I thought they'd go away but a few seconds later the door opened I must have forgotten to lock it I decided to pretend I was asleep an a few seconds after that they came into the room I was in and started talking quietly.

( k=kanda a=Allen j=Johnny)  
K: Beansprot you sure This is the place?  
A: ...no way he thought to him self  
J: Allen you ok ?  
Allen looks over to Johnny and says A: yea I'm ok  
K: well let's wake her up and ask  
A: you sure we should?  
K: yea why wouldn't we? We came to ask her questions right?  
A: you're right on that part  
K: don't have to tell me that I know I'm right.  
A: you know kanda you're not always right  
J: nows not the time to fight about pointless things.  
A&K: what do you mean pointless they say aggravated. (End)  
Honestly can't let a girl sleep can you? I ask I sit up in the bed and yawn. Who are you guys and what do you want I say. I notice them staring at me. Is their something on my face? I ask no but who are you? And why do you look exactly like Beansprot Over there heh what do you mean? I ask hesitantly and say to my self it must have worn off you know what I mean you are like a girl version of him the only difference is your personality looks like you caught me. I laugh a little you know the exorcist natsume Cross right? I say yea she was as annoying as beansprout Awww Yu how could you say that I say in my natsume voice. yep and I'm also Allen's twin sister Allen looks up shocked and says no way you can't be her ya you look just like me but your name is different he says.

Allen- ni my real name is ...Yuki walker (chapter 1 end)  
**  
Hope you enjoyed it next chapter will be out soon! Also looking for editors if you're interested mail me and I don't own any of the characters except Yuki, and natsume, and the fifteenth**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own d. Grayman nor any character from it! Also I'm still looking for an editor if interested inbox me plz**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:***･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*

No I won't believe it, she's dead i saw her body Allen says refusing to listen. There is no way you can survive getting your heart taken out of your body. He starts to cry silently and now you're trying to tell me she's right here! Stop messing with me you guys! He yells he then sits on the bed with his legs up and his head buried in them.

Oh, no not this again I thought to myself.

3 days later

Allen it's really me did you ever wonder why I was always around you? I ask for the 14th time

he doesn't respond he just sits there I notice something red trickling down his face when I look closer I notice its blood the mark mana left its bleeding! I quickly grab Allen carefully so I don't hurt him. Kanda, Johnny I say they look up from the shocked allen to me what Kanda says

We're using the Ark I say you can ask questions later I say before they can respond I resite the song in my head and then said aloud Ark gate open! Suddenly a gate appears inside the room. you how? Kanda asks lets go I say quickly before the order realizes another gate's been open. I walk in to the Ark wail Kanda and Johnny follow close behind me we walk through the Ark and then Kanda finally asks "were are we going" I hear footsteps coming this way over here guys I say why are we hiding Johnny asks shhh I tell Johnny the foot steps get closer and closer until the person comes into sight well people were could the heart be? How am I supposed to know? And why are you here Komui? Asks rever and you to Bak? I want to know what the heart looks like Komui says I look around and see no one is following behind them so I cue to kanda and we emerge from are hiding spot and run but one of them looked around and saw kanda among us. KANDA! Komui says when he said that the other two turned around and all three ran after us we kept running they did too

I look back to cheak on Allen to see if he was bleeding two much and I noticed a lot more blood then when I first saw it guys we have to stop! I say tears in my eyes why? Kanda asks Allen's bleeding more I need something To cover it with we had no bandages we kept running untill we didn't see them then we stopped I rip of a large pice of my white shirt and rap it around his left eye. we decided to rest for a bit but when I looked over to we're we came from there was a blood trail Johnny fell asleep I could feel myself dozing off but I knew I couldn't few Minuets later Komui appears he was close I tried to tell kanda who was up but couldn't i fell asleep.

FOUND YOU KANDA! he yells waking us all up shit I say Komui looks up and sees Johnny and me i hid allen behind me and stood up with him on my back kanda and Johnny got up too Johnny, Kanda go. I say I'll catch up with you. Alright oh take allen too I whisper and eye over we're he sat kanda picks allen up and he and Johnny run. Kanda wait! Komui yells he was about to run after them Komui I say he stops in his tracks when he heard my voice Yuki? Is that you? He asks me he comes over and touches me uh what are you doing? I ask make sure you're not an art of Natsume

were have you been these past 3 months? He asks we've been supporting allen Komui his transformation has began I say Komui had shock in his eyes what about yours? Yes it started when Allen's did. We're twins after all Komui you can't tell anyone you saw us in here not even Lenalee. alright I promise but can you at lest tell me were you're going? No I can't sorry now bye remember what I said I say then start to walk away. Wait! I stop what is it now? I ask were is the heart of the ark?!

ill tell you but you can't remove it if You do you'll destroy the ark and don't examine it because it will give away a secret not know to anyone besides Master the 14th and the 15th and i know it as well its a secret that can't be given to the order or the millennium earl ok alright he says in respond but why can't we know? He asks

because...it's someting that could allow someone to create ... I look at him his eyes filled with interest I've said to much i start running I'm sorry but it can't leave the ark no mater what central says if you examine it like you did the ark you could destroy G...also the heart is at the center of the ark! I say then continue to run

I catch up to kanda, Johnny and Allen before they say any thing I say stop! they stop spontaneity I go over to the door and say Mothers and open the door, kanda.

Hand Allen to me i say

alright he says

We're are we any way he asks

No time I run to the door Allen in my arms I knock and baba opens it Mother please I say the tears I held back came poring out its his eye! Bring him to the bed now she commands and hold him down it may not hurt him now but it will soon right I say I do as she says and 20 minutes later he's back to the way he was when master brought us here I changed his sheets so their wasn't any blood and then I sat down next to him

Allen please Listen to me I am Yuki your sister and you remember what mana used to say right?

"Don't stop keep walking " Allen said

Well allen you're braking your promise to mana because all you're doing is stoping on the first day you came here you made him that promise but you're just sitting their not walking so stop denying that I'm alive and start walking again! take your time thinking about it but don't let anger consume you nor hate because then you're giving the upper hand to the 14th. After that I left the room and sat in 3 days where'd they go I ask? The went with baba to go shopping mother said . Wait kanda went shopping with out Being forced that's new I say and also when he spoke he spoke like mana again... Well I'm telling you this now I told Cross this too I will not be involved with the fourteenth so that's your job she says alright I say that's fine hopefully he snaps out of it ya me too you are his sister after all it'll take time for him to except that your alive she says ya your right

suddenly the door bell rings

Yuki go hide in Allen's room she says

Alright and mother thank you I say

Mother walks towards the door and waits till I'm in the room then opens the door

You're Allen's girlfriend Lenalee right?

She asks

What are you talking about I'm not his girlfriend Lenalee says

Come in don't be shy mother says

Thank you mother

I walk over to the bed and sit next to him I hug him

Allen now do you believe me I'm alive keep your promise to me and to mana you promised mana you'd keep walking you promised me you would keep livening keep those promises and get up I say he looks up and says" you really are her he then holds me in his arms like Komui dose to Lenalee

I'm glad to have you back allenーni San

Then his arms fall to his Side and he falls asleep

Tears fall from my eyes when his skin turns the color of a Noah I quickly without thinking runout of the room and call for mother she comes running because she knows I wouldn't call for her when I was running away from someone unless it was an emergency

What's wrong she says running up the steps Lenalee close behind her

It's Allen I say tears streaming like crazy down my face

It's happening again the fourteenth is awakened but now I know it he's trying to take over his body by showing him his memory's first was 4 months ago now the fourteenth is back he's not like the fifteenth he wants to slowly make allen fade away till its bye bye Allen.

Allen be strong dont fall pray to him I want us to stay are selves just a little wail longer I say tears streaming down my face

chapter two (end)

**hope you enjoyed this chapter I will upload the next one when fun have time school starts Monday so I wont have much time so plz wait patiently**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
**Hello everyone sorry it took so long I'm going to make this chapter longer never realized how short it was and also if you have any questions about it let me know also disclaimer i do not own any characters except Yuki walker/natsume cross**

An hr has passed he is still asleep I'm starting to worry because we can't stay here for too long because they could find us but we have to so its hard for us to go outside. The order has five finders here why I don't know but that doesn't change the fact Allen's turning in to the fourteenth.  
Kanda look after Allen I'm going for a walk let me know as soon as he awakens and don't leave his side he needs us now more than ever I say

Ya ya I know Beansprot kanda says  
It's Yuki or natsume! Pick one i yell slamming the door behind me.

I go to the only peaceful place in the town the lake it was the most magnificent lake I've ever seen it was as beautiful as the ocean the forest that was surrounding it had the most color I've seen anywhere in the world it was the most beautiful and peaceful place I've ever been i lay down in the soft grass and without realizing it I fell asleep I started to drift off when someone came up behind me I pretended I had fallen asleep and soon there was someone next to me I could feel it.  
Who are you I ask opening my eyes.  
Who me I'm kaname you are? He asks  
he was tall he had beautiful sky blue eyes and brown hair he was warring a white shirt and black paints. I was entranced by him.  
Are you alright? He asks  
Huh oh ya thanks for asking I say thankful to him for getting me to snap out of it.  
So whats your name miss?  
Oh it's Natsume .  
What a pretty name ha ha ha ha says  
Thanks I say  
In the distance we hear a voice calling kaname  
Someone's calling you kaname I say  
I know but I wanna stay here its peaceful  
The voice gets closer and closer until someone appears from the woods and sees us so this is where you went kaname Lenalee says  
I told you to she looks over to me no way Natsume? It is you right? She says  
Heh no getting past you Lenalee. I say  
You know each other? Kaname asks  
Yep I'm an exorcist as well  
So is...  
I quickly change the subject  
so is he an accomadator?  
Umm yes he Is she says  
I stand up  
Well it was nice seeing you again Lenalee bye. I say then start walking away. When I was out of ear distance they started talking  
Kaname she says  
Yes what is it?  
We're going to follow her  
Alright  
Let's go  
They start to follow me secretly when I got to the house that Allen was resting in I look make sure they didn't follow when I didn't see them so I proceeded into the hotel  
Kanda , Johnny I'm back i say  
I don't hear a response so I walk in slowly and notice allen sitting on the bed with Tim and on the other bed lied Johnny practically dead  
So you've awakened 14th?  
Huh? Natsume what are you talking about?  
You can't fool me baka 14th i say  
Well your good just who are you? the fourteenth says  
Name's Yuki walker Allen's twin I have a cover hiding who I am so I don't look like him  
But really did you have to kill Johnny? I ask pointing to the practically dead Johnny  
He was weird  
That doesn't mean you kill him baka I say hitting him on the head  
What was that for?! The fourteenth says  
Nothing, anyway why do you want to kill the earl so bad? I ask  
Can I trust you? He asks  
Yes you can now tell me  
Fine  
He killed our parents  
I look shocked then I think for a second wait you said our who are you referring to?  
My older brother and twin sister  
Oh wait mana right.. Your older brother?  
Yes how did you know?  
Master told allen and I that mana was your older brother and that your sister was also a Noah is that true?  
... Yes but the millennium earl forgot about her ..  
So she is an unknown Noah  
If allen had my memory in him since you're his sister you might have Yuki's memory inside you  
Wait we have the same name?  
Ya it just happened  
I hadn't noticed them yet but Lenalee and kaname were inside listening to the conversation.  
Another thing what kind of Noah was Yuki? Don't worry the heart won't hear anything from my innocence or from the two people hiding I whisper  
Alright then he says  
She can control the heart of innocence.  
Eh but she's a Noah  
Have you heard the story of the Noah after the earl was defeated and of the twin innocence  
No never heard of it  
Alright I'll tell you

"Long ago at the time of the creation of the ark when the order destroys the millennium earl with the heart  
We were on the ark when that happened because god  
Gave Noah and his family a chance to start over and not make the same mistake as the earl.  
But when he was destroyed one of the people who were on the ark passed out in front of her brother and around her neck appeared a pink heart necklace with black vines around it and a black chain to connect it around her neck  
We all knew what it was we could sense it.  
It was innocence  
In all there are 15 Noah  
After she passed out we heard a voice

In the future  
Twins shall be born  
Granted the gift of innocence  
They shall also hold another inside them  
And one will have innocence  
Of this name  
The clown of god  
The one born with these innocence and the memory's of this girl will be either a savior or a destroyer she must choose between the brother that is her twin, her family,  
Or her destiny.

What she chooses will determine the fate of the world.

And who will win the ever lasting war.  
Good luck my child.

And that was the end of the message  
After that she awoke even after that message the 14 of us still treated her as part of the family

The end

Those twins were Yuki and I  
And the twins born with innocence are you and Allen.  
After that Kanda came in and pushed me out of the way  
"14th" Kanda say  
How did he the 14th and I thought. Huh kanda?  
Answer the question are you the fourteenth.  
No it's Allen he says  
Then how do you explain that he says pointing to Johnny who is currently almost dead

I hope I'm not too late Kanda says  
He bites his arm and gives some of his blood to Johnny please work he says after kanda gave Johnny his blood Johnny Sits up what happened allen woke up and then... No wait I mistook him for someone else .  
Allen clenches his teeth  
Then gets up  
Allen you ok? I ask  
I need to be somewhere I can't hurt anyone when I turn into the fourteenth I need the order to lock me up. He says freaking out.  
Allen I say  
Yuki I might end up hurting you next so please let them get me.  
BAKA! I yell slapping him across the face  
he sits on the ground in shock that I did that  
BAKA!I WILL NOT LET THE ORDER NOR THE MILLENNIUM EARL HAVE YOU YOU ARE MY BROTHER AND THE FOURTEENTH NO MATER WHO YOU BECOME I WILL STAY BY YOUR SIDE! SO DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT! i yell

No matter what you will always be my brother. even when you turn into him you will still be my adorable twin brother i say tears welding in my eyes  
I'm sorry Allen, Neah we may have to part soon. After all I'm also a Noah I say to my self . If he comes I have to join the Noah just for a little wail or maybe forever and fight the order after all they are her family as well.

Chapter 3 end

**Thanks for reading chapter four will be out hopefully soon but I don't know for sure.**

**Here's a sneak peek at chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 **

**(at the black order)**

Komui can I speak to you Lenalee asks  
Of course you can what is it?  
It's about Allen and natsume and the Noah  
Continue  
Ok well when I was bringing kaname to the order I ran into Yuki and we talked but then when I asked her if Allen was with her she said she had to leave and not to follow her but we did and when she got back to where allen Johnny and kanda and her were staying she said "so you've awakened 14th"  
And the 14th tried to hide it and she then said "you can't fool me Baka 14th " and then she asked him why he wanted to kill the earl so bad and he said that he killed his parents then he mentioned a twin sister  
Also named Yuki and asked her if she's ever heard the story of the Noah after the earl was defeated and of the twin innocence  
She said no and so he told her she starts to cry  
Lenalee don't cry Allen will fight it don't worry ok  
Lenalee do you remember the story that he told her and the whole conversation rouvelier asks  
Umm not all of it I remember the story she says hesitantly obviously scared.  
Do you mind telling it to use over tea and chocolate cake that I made.  
She looks to Komui he nods saying. It's alright  
She then sits and the helper brought tea and cake for the three of us  
Ok here's how it goes

Another thing what kind of Noah was Yuki?  
If You really want to know then I'll tell you he says  
She can control the heart of innocence.  
Eh but she's a Noah  
Have you heard the story of the Noah after the earl was defeated and of the twin innocence  
No never heard of it  
Alright I'll tell you

That was part of what I remember here's the story then I'll tell you what else I remember. Lenalee says

"Long ago at the time of the creation of the ark when the order destroys the millennium earl with the heart  
We were on the ark when that happened because god  
Gave Noah and his family a chance to start over and not make the same mistake as the earl.  
But when he was destroyed one of the people who were on the ark passed out in front of her brother and around her neck appeared a pink heart necklace with black vines around it and a black chain to connect it around her neck  
We all knew what it was we could sense it.  
It was innocence  
In all there are 15 Noah  
After she passed out we heard a voice

In the future  
Twins shall be born  
Granted the gift of innocence  
They shall also hold another inside them  
And one will have innocence  
Of this name  
The clown of god  
The one born with these innocence and the memory's of this girl will be either a savior or a destroyer she must choose between the brother that is her twin, her family,  
Or her destiny.

What she chooses will determine the fate of the world.

And who will win the ever lasting war.  
Good luck my child.

And that was the end of the message  
After that she awoke even after that message the 14 of us still treated her as part of the family

Those twins were Yuki and I  
And the twins born with innocence are you and Allen.  
After that kanda came in  
And then we left  
She looks up and sees the look of shock on their faces  
Who would've thought that the 14th had a twin Komui says  
Inform only the exorcist and section leader of this and a new order will be given holt the search for kanda and Johnny gill focus only on finding natsume cross and Allen walker from now on natsume will be considered only a Noah.  
?chapter 4 part two

There you go hope you enjoyed this excerpt look forward to hearing your questions and you can ask any kind of question you want no limits I'll try to answer them in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**diaclamer I do not own d. Gray man or the characters except natsume / yuki ❗️ **

**(at the black order)**  
Komui can I speak to you Lenalee asks  
Of course you can what is it?  
It's about Allen and natsume and the Noah  
Continue  
Ok well when I was bringing kaname to the order I ran into Yuki and we talked but then when I asked her if Allen was with her she said she had to leave and not to follow her but we did and when she got back to where allen Johnny and kanda and her were staying she said "so you've awakened 14th"  
And the 14th tried to hide it and she then said "you can't fool me Baka 14th " and then she asked him why he wanted to kill the earl so bad and he said that he killed his parents then he mentioned a twin sister  
Also named Yuki and asked her if she's ever heard the story of the Noah after the earl was defeated and of the twin innocence  
She said no and so he told her she starts to cry  
Lenalee don't cry Allen will fight it don't worry ok  
Lenalee do you remember the story that he told her and the whole conversation rouvelier asks  
Umm not all of it I remember the story she says hesitantly obviously scared.  
Do you mind telling it to use over tea and chocolate cake that I made.  
She looks to Komui he nods saying. It's alright  
She then sits and the helper brought tea and cake for the three of us  
Ok here's how it goes  
Another thing what kind of Noah was Yuki?  
If You really want to know then I'll tell you he says  
She can control the heart of innocence.  
Eh but she's a Noah  
Have you heard the story of the Noah after the earl was defeated and of the twin innocence  
No never heard of it  
Alright I'll tell you  
That was part of what I remember here's the story then I'll tell you what else I remember. Lenalee says  
"Long ago at the time of the creation of the ark when the order destroys the millennium earl with the heart  
We were on the ark when that happened because god  
Gave Noah and his family a chance to start over and not make the same mistake as the earl.  
But when he was destroyed one of the people who were on the ark passed out in front of her brother and around her neck appeared a pink heart necklace with black vines around it and a black chain to connect it around her neck  
We all knew what it was we could sense it.  
It was innocence  
In all there are 15 Noah  
After she passed out we heard a voice  
In the future  
Twins shall be born  
Granted the gift of innocence  
They shall also hold another inside them  
And one will have innocence  
Of this name  
The clown of god  
The one born with these innocence and the memory's of this girl will be either a savior or a destroyer she must choose between the brother that is her twin, her family,  
Or her destiny.  
What she chooses will determine the fate of the world.  
And who will win the ever lasting war.  
Good luck my child.  
And that was the end of the message  
After that she awoke even after that message the 14 of us still treated her as part of the family  
Those twins were Yuki and I  
and the twins born with innocence are you and Allen.  
After that kanda came in  
And then we left  
She looks up and sees the look of shock on their faces  
Who would've thought that the 14th had a twin Komui says  
Inform only the exorcist and section leader of this and a new order will be given holt the search for kanda and Johnny gill focus only on finding natsume cross and Allen walker from now on natsume will be considered only a Noah. Roulvelir says  
Alright part two  
The thing that worries me is what she said about the heart of the ark that we haven't found yet Komui says to himself  
Komui how's the search for the heart of the ark Roulvelir asks  
Nothing it's like the ark its self is hiding it Komui says  
Or someone who knows the ark best hid it?  
What do you mean? Like the first time they went into the ark they had to have a key? So maybe there's a key or something? Komui looks shocked  
I walk through the science section to go to Komui's office and kick the door open  
KOMUI! WHAT IS THIS SUSPENDING NATSUMES RIGHTS AS AN EXORSIST! AND MAKING HER A NOAH I yell  
Calm down Haruka he says  
It's not like we wanted to  
I know but it still happened  
I know it was that basted that did it  
Haruka he says eyeing Roulvelir  
I look over then shut my mouth and start to walk away when he stops me  
Who are you I haven't seen you before?  
She's Natsume's sister Komui says

Oh really tell us everything you know about the ark and the location of its heart. That's an order

I take no orders from central I say

then walk out the door but I stop and say Komui well talk later when he's not here.  
Then I continue to walk when I'm out of sight of people I open a gate to the ark and walk on and pretend to continue the search for the heart

10 minutes later  
haruka cross report to chief Komui's office now  
the announcement ended I open a gate to the room because I knew the guy from central wasn't there

ok now then you wanted to speak with me Komui san I say snapping my fingers so the gate closes  
thanks for coming Yuki  
I wanted to know were is the nodding towards the door  
He's coming  
Someone knocks on the door  
Come in Komui says  
In comes the guy from central  
Sorry for the intrusion I just wanted to sit in this conversation after all she is natsumes sister  
That's fine with me and Komui right? I say looking over to Komui  
Yes it's fine  
Ok so what did you want to talk to me about? I ask  
Oh right I wanted to ask you do you know how to read this? He asks showing the picture of the the words  
To control the ark  
Yes I do why? I say  
Are you the pianist who has the 14ths will?  
No  
They both look shocked  
Then how can you read this they ask  
I don't have the 14ths will I was given the 15ths will  
What do you mean the 15th how do you know about her? Explain yourself haruka cross roulviler says that's an order  
I only know what you know about her but I also know that she can control the ark as well I say  
Then since you can read it and control the ark we'll need you to teach it to someone from the order of our choosing  
I burst out in laughter  
Ya right like I'd teach it to someone who can't even find the heart hahahahahahahahahahaha what do you mean we found it long ago it's the room allen walker played it in  
So tell us how to play it  
No if you can find the heart I will teach you everything I know about it but only if you find it in 10 minuets  
From now I'll be in the heart you must send exorcists only  
A minimum of 3  
Starting now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ( I do not own d. Grayman)**  
I opened a gate to the ark and closed it as soon as I walked in then made my way to the door the order had open to explain the rules.  
When I get there they were just walking in the door  
Oh good you're all here. I say  
I'll explain the rules you have to find the heart in 10 minuets from 1 minute ago and the door will only own with this and you all have to split up who ever can find it I will teach to control the ark if more then 1 of you finds it then you must chose who I will teach. Here.  
I throw them each a key  
Lavi, Lenalee, and , Marie. And book man  
wait why is panda here! You said only 3 lavi said  
I'm here only as a bookman he says  
I shall restart the time now so you have 10 minutes and that key will unlock the door to the heart but it will also open fake hearts  
You'll know what I mean soon  
Ready go!  
I say  
they start to run In different directions  
As soon as they leave I open a gate inside the ark and go through it bookman behind me  
I'm surprised I say when we get to the heart of the ark the gate behind us closes.  
What are you surprised about? Bookman asks  
That you let Lavi be one of the contestants . I say  
It's to protect the secret of the ark if he uses his brain and looks back to previous Bookman's observations he should find it easily.  
So it's bookman training? I ask  
Yes  
Alright let's see how they are doing.  
I say  
I press a key on the piano and 3 big screens Pop up and in them are Lenalee, lavi, and Marie  
So far none of them are even close I say which is good five minutes  
Left I say to bookman I go over to the middle of the 3 images and say attention! 5 minutes left  
They all keep trying random doors but they still end up at the same position  
️someone has entered the ark I believe I said only 3 I open a pic to see who it was and to my surprise it was timcampy! Ehh timcampy what is he doing on the ark without Allen? I ask  
Then I realize what happened what ever is chasing him Is going to kill Tim.  
I I look over to see were everyone was and Lavi and Lenalee are opening one of the doors that open the door to the heart  
So I enlarge those images and spoke to lavi first I said  
"Good work lavi. You made it but you have to do one more thing pass 5 check points in order to get to the heart. Good luck and no cheating"  
Then I say the same thing to Lenalee  
Ok  
I then go back to Tim view and see that the apcryous was chad wing Tim so I open a gate to were Tim was and opens it behind the apocrypous and then I kicked it Down on to the ground  
What are you doing here and why the hell are you on this ark trying to kill tim campy. I ask expressionlessly  
Oh and who might you be? the cardinal says  
Me that's none of your concern I say with a smirk  
Tim go now I say  
Tim zooms off into the distance  
And you leave this ark or die. I say  
Oh and how do you plan to do that he says  
Testing me are you you don't really want to do that. I say giving him the evil eye  
Now I suggest you leave this ark before I do kill you  
I let you off with a warning I say  
Heh I leave for now but I'm just trying to help Allen by having him become one with me. He says then leaves through the gate I opened for him to leave in  
Heh helping him! Don't make me laugh. I say evilly  
I close the gate once I know he's out of the ark and go back to the heart  
I go over to the pics video of were they are now they haven't gotten to the first check point yet? What's taking them so long I keep watching they are thankfully almost there.  
Now this is going to be entertaining I say.

(To Lavi)

How long I'd this hallway! I've been walking forever Lavi says to himself  
As he walks further and further he sees a light and run towards it when he reaches the light he finds himself in a town.  
Were am I? He says aloud  
Hey mister are you ok? A boy asks  
Ya I guess. He says  
Hey kid were am I?  
Your in the black orders memorial hall were about to start come join us  
The boy says  
Um ok  
He followed the boy into the crowed of people and was shocked at what he saw.  
The funeral began  
We are here today to honer these exorcists who we lost in Edo  
Going from left to right I will say their names from there teachers  
Genarl Cross Marian  
Allen Walker  
Natsume Cross  
Genarl Tidol  
Kanda Yu  
Marie  
Bookman  
An acomdater by the name of choji  
Arystar Krory  
Miranda lotto  
We are graceful for your service  
Everyone let's have a moment of silence  
After the memorial ended he boy asked Lavi for his name  
It's Lavi  
Wait as In Bookman's apprentice?  
Yes that's me  
How could you... How could you ... How dare you come back to the order!  
YOU KILLED THEM KILLED THEM AND YET YOU COME BACK TO THE ORDER AS IF IT WAS NOTHING!  
You killed them the boy said punching Lavi and crying  
What do you mean I killed them?  
Timcampy showed the recording he says pointing over to Tim who was on Komuis head  
But I didn't I would never koi them they were my friends  
Wait I didn't this is an illusion created by by who?  
By her he says aloud pointing to me who was standing in the corner as of nothing had happened  
He runs over to me  
HARUKA GET ME OUT OF THIS ILLUSION!  
Good work Lavi you figured it out  
You pass the first check point  
You have no I'll lessen it you have 2 more to get through let's see you do it in the little time you have left  
Good luck I say and then disappear along with the scenery  
Lavi starts to run now and few seconds later He ran and then fell on top of Lenalee.  
owww  
Lenalee says  
Uh sorry bout that Lenalee. Lavi says what are you doing in the same doorway as me? Didn't haruka say that they'd be different paths for each of us?  
Knowing her she probably getting bored Ya we better hurry up  
So they start to run when another light appears and they go through it knowing it's an illusion but not knowing that the events are real  
Huh we're back outside the doors lavi says  
No we're not look Lenalee says looking at her hand that couldn't touch anything  
I appear out of the shadows again  
Lenalee, lavi glad you could make it I say  
Were Are we they ask at the same time  
Were? We're in the arks memory's you must know what truly happened the day the millennium earl was destroyed  
The truth about the war and about the other half of the war the time had ended already but since. You were so close Ill teach one of you but that depends on what you desire to do after finding out this information.

Now then let's go back to the very begging of this war i say.  
What do you mean? Lavi asks  
She means to show us what happened 100 years ago Lenalee says

...Now let us begin...

**Thanks for reading this chapter remember don't be afraid to ask questions and I should be coming out with another story soon and happy Halloween? ﾟﾒﾀ****? ﾟﾎﾃ**


End file.
